


The Cowboy's Care

by EuKnowWho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuKnowWho/pseuds/EuKnowWho
Summary: It started as an off hand comment, with Lucio coming to him to request a translation of “yoroshiku onegai shimasu”. It was harmless enough, and Hanzo set aside his book to give the young musician his full attention. “The meaning loses a bit in the translation, but the general meaning is ‘please take care of the situation’ or ‘let’s cooperate’. There is a temptation to translate this as ‘please take care of me’, but that is-” And he is rudely interrupted by the other person in the room.
“I’ll take care of you, sugar.” McCree grinned. Lucio snorted at the overt flirting, his attention pulled away from Hanzo, but Jesse saw it, that single, open moment of yes in Hanzo’s face before he schooled his expression.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [evanelric](http://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric) for the beta <3

It started as an off hand comment, with Lucio coming to him to request a translation of “yoroshiku onegai shimasu”. It was harmless enough, and Hanzo set aside his book to give the young musician his full attention. “The meaning loses a bit in the translation, but the general meaning is ‘please take care of the situation’ or ‘let’s cooperate’. There is a temptation to translate this as ‘please take care of me’, but that is-” And he is rudely interrupted by the other person in the room.

“I’ll take care of you, sugar.” McCree grinned. Lucio snorted at the overt flirting, his attention pulled away from Hanzo, but Jesse saw it, that single, open moment of _yes_ in Hanzo’s face before he schooled his expression.

*

They talked about it later in private. McCree gently coaxed him around to the idea. Hanzo had been reticent, unwilling to reveal more. His hands clenched in the folds of his hakama.

“You can trust me, darlin’. I wanna take care of you. Real good care.” Hanzo let the words roll over him, Jesse’s deep voice soothing tense muscles. “I can be real sweet to you, baby. Just tell me what you need. I know you want it from me.”

Hanzo bowed his head and let the words fall from his mouth. Words like _cherish_ and _care_ and _praise_ and _gentle._

“I’m gonna need details, sugar.” One big hand rested on the back of his neck, caressing the soft skin under his ear with a thumb. Lips brushed against his temple, the rough scratch of beard a stark counterpoint. Hanzo shuddered at that and breathed in a sob. McCree was silent for a moment.

“I think I getcha. Let’s do this t’morrow night. I wanna make things perfect for you.”

*

The next night came and Hanzo stood in front of McCree’s door. His hands were fists at his sides. He stopped himself from knocking twice before dropping his hands and gritting his teeth. He raised his hand for the third time and forced himself to rap on the door. It opened so quickly that Jesse must have been there waiting.

“Hey, sugar. You look good.” Jesse looked good too. He had on a nice shirt and clean jeans, and the spice of his cologne calmed Hanzo with the scent that was uniquely Jesse. He stepped in, the door closing behind him. Jesse lightly clasped his shoulders. “Gonna be real good to you, baby. You just trust me, do whatever you need t’do. Ol’ Jesse will take care of ya.” Hanzo nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Okay then, the safeword is Redtail. You say it back to me.”

“Redtail,” Hanzo obediently repeated.

“Good boy. You’re gonna be just fine.” And Hanzo shuddered again, leaning his head forward to rest against Jesse’s chest. “You ready to start? Good. C’mere.”

Jesse led him to the middle of the room where he had prepared a stool and a basin of steaming water. There wer a stack of towels and bottles of massage oil and lotion nearby. “Just sit here.” He helped Hanzo lower himself and then knelt before him.

“Mind if I take off your legs?”

Hanzo hesitated then nodded. “Please take care of me,” he said in a soft voice.

“I will, sugar.” McCree’s large, sure hands unfastened his prosthetics and set them aside where Hanzo could reach for them. “I’m going to take the rest of your clothes off now. That okay?” Hanzo nodded. Jesse was unhurried in his work, taking his time as if Hanzo was an easily spooked colt. Touches of his metal hand made Hanzo shiver but Jesse was quick to sooth him down. Finally, he sat naked on the stool, his stumped legs stretched in front of him and his hands rested in his lap. Jesse crouched in front of him for a moment, still fully dressed. He reached out and unraveled the scarf from his hair and dark locks tumbled over his shoulders. He brushed back Hanzo’s bangs and just looked for a moment.

“You are perfect and beautiful.”

Hanzo shuddered.

“The most gorgeous thing I ever did see.” Hanzo felt his throat tighten. “I promised to take care of you and I’m a man of my word.” Jesse reached into the basin and wrung out the cloth that was in there. Hanzo watched dumbly as Jesse gently took his arm and passed the warm, soft cloth over his skin. The cowboy took care with his ministrations, wiping down small swaths of skin before dipping his cloth back into the basin. Hanzo searched his face, feeling something threatening to break in him at Jesse’s expression of tender concentration. Jesse worked his way down Hanzo’s arm, held his hand as he kissed each knuckle, his eyes never leaving Hanzo’s.

Hanzo couldn’t stop the sob.

He hid his face with his other hand as the tears began to flow. “I don’t... I don’t…”

“Stop?”

Hanzo didn’t want it to stop. He shook his head. “N-no.”

“Okay. You do your thing, sugar. I’m right here.” Jesse took his hand away and pressed sweet kisses to his tear-stained lips. Something broken made its way past Hanzo’s lips and Jesse stilled, then pressed his lips against Hanzo’s again when that broken thing didn’t make another appearance. “I’m gonna work on your other arm, darlin’.”

Jesse was methodical. Kind. Generous. He pressed his lips softly against Hanzo's tattooed skin. The tears came in waves. Each time Hanzo thought he was done, something in him cracked again. When Jesse was finished with Hanzo’s arms, he moved to his back, his metal hand resting on Hanzo’s lap, close to his hand, and he caressed Hanzo’s neck with tender kisses as he washed his back with the warm cloth. Hanzo’s sobs were ragged things. Whenever they got too bad, Jesse would stop, wrap his arms around him. The kisses and whispering phrases went on though. They were too... too much for Hanzo. He didn’t deserve the care and attention that was being given to him.

Things got worse when Jesse moved to his chest. They were kissing now. Jesse set a slow pace, licking, sucking at his mouth while still wiping down his body. Hanzo kissed back as best he could, but had to stop often. It was too much. Jesse always wiped the tears away, whispering gentle things. Hanzo no longer could tell what they were, but craved all of Jesse’s words. He wanted more but feared that he would fracture. He almost did when Jesse brushed against his cock.

Hanzo muffled a cry and jerked away. A deep well of need and shame pooled in his belly. Jesse stilled.

“Stop?”

“N-no!” Hanzo surprised himself with the force of his answer. “I-I don't d-deserve…” But he wanted. His cock was hard and full, begging for attention.

“Shhh, darlin’. It's fine.” Jesse didn't press the issue. He washed Hanzo's poor sore legs, massaging lightly as Hanzo wept, one hand gripping Jesse’s shoulder. He leaned forward to place shuddering kisses on Jesse’s neck, eyes squeezed shut. Jesse cupped his jaw, lifting his face. They kissed again, slower than the last, taking pleasure in the lingering exploration of each other’s mouths. Jesse made a deep sound of satisfaction. He placed a final kiss on Hanzo’s mouth, smiled and stood.

Hanzo panicked. He grabbed at Jesse’s clothes. “You are done? Please, no. I can do more. Please don’t go.” Jesse blinked and bent to stroke his hair.

“Babe, I’m just taking my shirt off.” There was another soft kiss on the lips before he straightened again. Hanzo shivered, leaning his head against Jesse’s hip, one arm coming up to curl around a thick thigh. He felt more than saw the movement of Jesse unbuttoning his shirt, then felt Jesse’s hand on his head, softly stroking his hair. “Okay, sugar?”

Hanzo shivered again, and nodded his head, letting his tears wet Jesse’s jeans. He swallowed though a thick throat and looked up at the cowboy. “Y-yes. Okay.” Jesse touched his face with light fingertips. Hanzo closed his eyes as Jesse slowly traced the bones of his face, starting from beside his eyes then tracing down his cheekbones to feather against his lips. Jesse lingered there, his thumb pressing against his lower lip, coaxing his mouth open. Hanzo opened his eyes and was caught in Jesse’s warm gaze. He made a sound as Jesse slipped a finger past his lips, then another, fucking his mouth. Hanzo made a needy noise, hands clutching at Jesse’s legs. More. He wanted more. There was a sound of protest when Jesse pulled his fingers out.

“Shhh... You’re doin’ good, Hanzo. You’re so good to me. That felt real nice, you know. I could tell you liked that. How ‘bout I give you something else to put in your mouth. Would you like that?”

Hanzo mutely nodded, then gave out a needy cry when Jesse undid his fly. He snapped open the button and pushed his jeans down, freeing his cock. He kicked off his jeans, lightly leaning on Hanzo for balance. Hanzo clung to Jesse, pressing the side of his face to Jesse’s hip. The want was clear in his face. He wanted so much. He made a sound.

“It’s okay, darlin’. You can touch if ya wanna. I trust you.”

He was trusted.

_Trusted._

Hanzo breathed in a ragged sob and reached out with a trembling hand.

“Good boy. Good boy, Hanzo. That’s it, sugar. Touch me. I know you wanna and I want ya to.” There was a deep sigh when Hanzo touched hesitant fingertips to Jesse’s proud cock. “That’s right, darlin’. You’re doing good.” Jesse kept up the litany of praises as Hanzo slowly ran his fingers along Jesse’s heated length.

“You trust me?” It bubbled out in a shuddering gasp.

“Darlin’, I trust you with my life. You’re so good, so skilled. You’re perfect, sugar. Most perfect thing in the world.”

Hanzo felt flawed and worn. He felt broken, had been broken for so long. He looked up at Jesse, pleading for help. Jesse touched his lower lip again, his own smile so gentle. “What is it, darlin’? What do you want?”

“Use me.” Hanzo felt the tears threaten to build again. “Please use me.”

“Okay, darlin’. Open your mouth.”

Hanzo welcomed the intrusion of Jesse’s thick length. The cowboy swallowed, his eyes dark, his breathing heavy. Hanzo wrapped his lips around Jesse and took a little more of him in. It felt good. He felt needed. He felt wanted. Hanzo moved his head, letting Jesse bump into the back of his throat. He savoured Jesse’s moan.

“Yeah. You got this, darlin’.” Jesse’s voice was strained, his body trembled with restrained control. He grinned down at Hanzo, lightly cupping his chin. “Look at that perfect mouth.” He thrust in and out a little, his mouth going dry when Hanzo gagged. He wiped the fresh tears from Hanzo’s face. “Do me a favour, babe? Touch yourself.” Jesse groaned as Hanzo made a pained noise, shaking his head. “No? Too soon? Okay, okay. Whenever you’re ready. You’re good, baby, you’re so good at this. Taking me in like this.” Jesse lightly touched his throat. Hanzo hummed and Jesse gasped again. “Yeah, just like that.” He tried, tried very hard to stop himself from grabbing Hanzo by the hair and just rutting in. He pulled out fully instead, tearing a cry from Hanzo.

“No, I can take you, more, please more.”

Jesse soothed him. “Darlin’, we got all night. We ain’t goin’ nowhere but the bed.” The threadbare look Hanzo gave him arrested his movements. It was pleading, wanting, and disbelieving. Like he couldn’t believe that he was wanted or deserved to be treated the way Jesse was treating him.

“Darlin’, you’re beautiful. I’mma treat you right because you deserve to be treasured.”

Hanzo shook his head. “No, no, do not deserve..” He stilled when Jesse fisted his hair. A tremor ran through his body.

“None of that, now.” Stern words, but gentle eyes.

Hanzo trembled with restrained emotion. His face was open and vulnerable. He made a wordless sound, then another one, a different sound when Jesse bent and twisted his nipple with metal fingers.

“Your cock must be aching something bad. I want to touch you, suck you, ride you but not before you give me the say so, hear?”

Hanzo was trembling badly. His red cock was leaking, begging for attention.

“We’re going to the bed now. That okay?” Hanzo nodded and Jesse bent and gathered Hanzo into his arms and walked the short distance to the his bed. Hanzo was laid down on a towel. He rested his trembling hand on Jesse’s head and watched with a dry mouth as Jesse laid sweet kisses on the ends of his stumps. He cried out as Jesse kissed his way up his thighs, the sensation overwhelming him again and he sobbed fat tears.

“Please don’t,” he begged. “Please don’t. I don’t deserve it.”

Jesse lifted his head. “I said I won’t touch you, babe. Gonna give you something else instead.” Hanzo lifted his head in confusion then his breath caught as Jesse cupped his ass and lifted his hips. He smiled at Hanzo. “Trust me, babe. You’ll like this.” He pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s puckered hole, his grin widening at Hanzo’s gasp. “Yeah. I knew you would. Gonna treat you right.”

Hanzo made a soft sound as Jesse continued to kiss and lick at Hanzo’s ass. He squeezed those tight cheeks, savouring the archer’s needy moans. He took his time, his own cock neglected and weeping. Jesse swept his eyes upwards as Hanzo made another keening sound. He had brought his tattooed arm over his eyes, and he clutched the towel beneath him. He writhed to Jesse’s touch, each lick and kiss bringing out an almost pained sob.

Jesse made a pleased hum and drove his tongue into Hanzo’s hole. The archer’s cry was delectable. His sobs were an interwoven tapestry of repressed pain and a cascade of pleasure. Jesse could study Hanzo’s body all day. He pushed back his own urgency and focused on his lover.

Hanzo’s cries grew jagged, his burning tears running streams to wet his pillow and his dribbling cock spilt pre-cum over his defined stomach and dripped down his sides. He was beyond speech, beyond thought. Hanzo could only feel and Jesse made sure he felt everything.

Hanzo came with a tattered shout. It might have been Jesse’s name. He spilt over his chest and stomach, his face looked stunned and soft while his limbs quaked. He lay panting. Jesse smiled. “Hey, darlin’.” Hanzo whimpered a reply, his eyes closed. “Feeling good?” A slight nod. Jesse kissed him in the crease between thigh and torso. “I’mma go get a cloth and clean you up.” He started to move but Hanzo grabbed his arm.

“J-Jesse. Y-you.”

“Don’t you worry your head none. I’ll take care of myself.”

Hanzo shook his head weakly. “In me.”

Jesse paused. “Not gonna ask if you’re sure, cuz I really would like to. You’re a little sensitive, though.”

Another weak head shake, this time accompanied with a little smile. “Am sure.”

The cowboy lost no time grabbing the tube of lube and spreading slick on his fingers. He was careful with prepping Hanzo, knowing that the other man was hypersensitive. Hanzo twitched and gasped around him, but his limbs and body were soft and pliant. Sated. His face looked at peace despite the tear stains.

Jesse thought he looked radiant.

It took some time but when he could fit three fingers in with room for stretch, Jesse ripped open a waiting condom and slipped it on.

Jesse pushed in slowly. Hanzo’s eyes were still closed but there was no mistaking the expression of bliss or his soft moan. The cowboy pushed with deliberate speed. Hanzo’s body was still tight despite the prep work. He bit his lip, concentrating. Hanzo was so wonderful and his own need was so near that it was all Jesse could do to just ease in gently and not pound into the archer like he just discovered fucking.

Hanzo gasped as Jesse brushed by his oversensitized prostate. It turned into a long moan and a slight arching of his back. Jesse bottomed out, beads of perspiration on his brow and chest. He pressed kisses on Hanzo’s chest and shoulders, letting his lover get used to the sensation of being filled.

Hanzo was also panting. With still closed eyes, he touched Jesse on the shoulder.

“Move,” he said softly.

“Yessir.”

They moaned together. Jesse babbled. _Beautiful. Perfect. Darlin’. Sugar. Treat you real nice like I promised._ The words tumbled into each other. Jesse felt like he was losing his mind to the urgency that drove him.

Then Hanzo opened his eyes. Those fine brown eyes.

And Jesse was lost, arching his back with a gasp.

When he returned, Hanzo was stroking his head. He still had that blissful expression.

Jesse grinned at him, lazy like a cat with the cream. “Heya, darlin’.”

“Jesse.” Just two syllables that were filled with all the satisfaction and affection that the world could hold. At that moment, the entire world was Hanzo Shimada.

The cowboy made a pleased sound. “That’s me, darlin’. At yer service.” He tipped an imaginary hat.

Hanzo chuckled softly, letting his head fall back on the pillow.

Jesse pulled out, leisurely. He spent a moment nuzzling Hanzo’s neck before sitting up with a groan. He got up. The basin on the floor had gone cool so he emptied it out in the shower, cleaned himself up, then went back to Hanzo with a warm, wet cloth and a smaller bucket of more water. Jesse gathered the limp Hanzo to his lap and wiped him down again, starting with the tear tracks on his face.

They were both smiling.

“Next time, darlin’, I’m touching your pretty cock.” Jesse wiped the smaller man’s chest and abs.

“Okay, Jesse.” Hanzo’s reply was a whisper into the crook of his elbow.

“And you’re fucking me. Mouth or hole, I don’t care much.”

“Okay.”

“And I’ll still take care of ya.”

Hanzo’s happy smile was much better than his tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an absolutely gorgeous artwork of Hanzo and Jesse that a part of this was based off. Wish I could find the artist so I could credit the inspiration. Wish I could find a linkable piece!
> 
> Update: Found the artwork and contacted the artist for permission to link.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who encouraged me and wanted more weepy Hanzo and caring Jesse. <3
> 
> And again, thanks to Evanelric for the much needed beta.

Hanzo woke with a satisfied sigh. He was warm and safe, with strong arms around him. Memories of the previous night flowed back and he was filled with contentment rather than the shame he thought he might have had over weeping in front of another man. 

It was still dark outside, with some faint lightening of the sky. Perhaps he should stumble out of bed and find his prosthetics and go for his morning run. He moved his legs experimentally and found McCree, Jesse, had wedged his leg between his. Hanzo smiled, rubbing his leg against Jesse’s. The feel of Jesse’s hairy leg was good against his own. Behind him, the larger man made a sleepy sound before nuzzling his head and settling into a deeper sleep. 

Very well, he’d sleep in for today. Hanzo made himself comfortable in Jesse’s arms and let his eyes close.

Moments later he startled awake, the doubt in his mind like icy cold water against his skin. What if all that care and attention was just for last night? What if this was just a one night stand? Would he make things awkward by just staying? Afterall, who wanted more than sex from him? Why would they want more?

He should go.

Hanzo sat up, attempting to pull McCree’s arms from around him only to find they just tightened. He looked over his shoulder to see McCree blinking up at him before giving a huge yawn.

“Need to be somewhere, darlin’?”

Hanzo felt his heart race a hundred miles a second. He shook his head. ”N-no.”

McCree blinked again before rubbing the grit from his eyes. He sat up.

Hanzo braced himself. It was coming. The cowboy was going to tell him to leave. His body started to tremble. 

Jesse only rearranged the pillows and blankets before holding his arms out to Hanzo. “C’mere, darlin’. Let’s get you comfortable.”

It was a trap. Any moment now… Hanzo waited, but the cowboy only seemed sleepy. 

Reluctant to leave, Hanzo moved into the cradle provided by Jesse’s arms, his legs coming up to bracket him as he laid back against the larger man’s chest. Jesse pulled the blankets over them both, wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s middle. 

Maybe he’d be told to leave later. Maybe right now he was just a comfortable body to lay with. Hanzo swallowed and dared to rest his face against McCree’s broad chest. Jesse’s hand came up and rubbed his arm. Hanzo breathed out softly and let the simple motion soothe him to sleep.

He woke later to an empty bed. Hanzo sat up, clutching the blanket. The room was empty as well. The door to the ensuite was open and it was obvious there was no one in there. 

So this was how it was going to be. It started now.

Hanzo hadn’t expected the rejection to hurt so much. He pushed himself to sit on the edge of the bed but couldn’t force himself to clamber to the floor to crawl to his legs. He stared at them where they were lined up against the wall like they symbolised everything that was false and rotten in his life. He felt the tears well up again.

He was so pathetic. 

No wonder Jes- McCree left. 

He stared at the floor, willing himself to move to his prosthetics. The tears fell freely and he clutched the blanket around his waist. 

He was so useless. 

A worthless waste of space. 

Hanzo buried his face in his hands and let loose a sob.

His shoulders shook as tremors ran through his body. 

Dimly, he heard whistling in the hall. Then the door opened and Jesse came in, back first. 

“Babe, I hope you’re hungry cuz I cooked us up a feast!”

Hanzo looked up guiltily. His eyes fell on the tray Jesse carried with one hand. It was stacked with bacon and eggs and toast and there were spare plates and cups. He had a thermos in another hand. Then their eyes met. Jesse froze. Hanzo broke eye contact first, dropping his gaze to the rustic rugs on the floor, shame welling up in him. He didn’t want to see the pity in Jesse’s eyes. 

There was movement from Jesse. He settled the tray on the bedside table and slowly sat beside Hanzo. With equal care, he wrapped his arms around the archer. Hanzo stiffened then gave in to his weakness and melted against the cowboy, unable to stop a gasping sob from escaping. 

Jesse’s big hands rubbed down his back and sides as he clutched at Jesse’s clothes as if they were an anchor against his insecurities. Jesse’s beard rasped against his skin as he pressed soft kisses on his head and forehead. He gently pulled them over so they lay on their sides on the bed, facing each other. Still kissing him, he wiped away Hanzo’s tears with a calloused thumb. 

“I’m sorry, darlin’. I scared you, didn’t I?” Jesse sounded remorseful and apologetic. “You were lookin’ so good and peaceful and I couldn’t bear to wake you up. I should have told you where I was goin’.”

Hanzo didn’t think he could break any further. He bowed his head into Jesse’s chest as he sobbed. “No,” he said while gasping for air. “You did nothing wrong. It’s me.”

“None of that.” Jesse sat up and pulled him into his lap. He placed the flat of his palm on Hanzo’s chest. “Hey. Stop that. Breathe, sugar. Just breathe for me.”

Hanzo found himself unable to look away when their eyes met this time. His frenetic breathing slowed as he lost himself in the warmth of Jesse's whiskey brown eyes. In and out, slow and steady. His lips were parted slightly and his breath whistled past his teeth until his breathing slowed. Finally calm, he rested his head on Jesse's shoulder and was rewarded with a kiss to the brow. 

Hanzo rubbed his nose into Jesse's neck, savouring the roughness of stubble against his skin. His eyes fell on the overloaded tray the cowboy had prepared for them and he pressed closer into Jesse. It looked like too much even for the two of them. His heart ached at the effort Jesse put into the gesture.

“I want to eat this meal you made.” Hanzo wasn't hungry, but he didn't want Jesse's efforts to go to waste. Any longer and the eggs would be cold and disgusting.

The cowboy chuckled. “Sure thing, sugar. But we don't have to if you're not up for food. I can always cook more. You can help me, too, now you're up.”

Hanzo shook his head. “No, we eat this.” He did not want to see Jesse’s gift tossed into the trash.

Jesse smiled, as if seeing through him. “Okay, pardner.” Hanzo shifted off his lap so the cowboy could move. He accepted the cups that Jesse handed to him and held them still as they were filled with hot water from the thermos. A tea bag was popped into both cups. Hanzo couldn’t help smiling in turn at this little ceremony. Jesse pecked an affectionate little kiss on his temple as he got off the bed. 

“No coffee for you?” He knew the cowboy habitually had a fresh brew each morning.

“Naw, had one while I was cooking. But hold a minute, I got sugar for my tea.” Jesse winked as Hanzo shook his head.

“You do not put sugar in green tea.”

“Hana does for her sweet tea.”

“That’s iced green tea, it’s different. And it doesn’t need sugar either.”

Jesse pouted. It was such a ridiculous enough expression that Hanzo was startled into a small laugh. The cowboy grinned, shaking a couple packets of white sugar into his cup before taking it to sip. 

“That is disgusting,” said Hanzo, enjoying his own unsweetened cup of tea.

“Naw, it’s perfect.” Jesse took another sip. “Just like you.”

Hanzo blinked, uncertain, his heart thudding like he was a teenager again. Finally he managed a shy smile. “Thank you,” he murmured, enjoying the soft feelings that came from being the center of Jesse’s attentions, the same soft feelings that rose and pushed back the knot of inadequacy in his chest.

“Hey, here, hold the drinks, I’ll feed us.” 

“This is going to be a bad idea.” Hanzo eyed the tray dubiously. 

“Naw, it’s a great idea.” Jesse sat back on the bed, removed the spare plates from the tray then settled the lighter load on his lap. He took a piece of buttered toast, scooped on some scrambled eggs and held it out to Hanzo without spilling any crumbs. Hanzo found himself smiling as he carefully bit down on the toast. It was good. The eggs were well seasoned and the toast nicely buttered. He chewed his mouthful, then took a bite out of the crispy bacon Jesse held out. Jesse, fed himself as well, then sipped from his cup that Hanzo held out. They fed each other this way, smiling bashfully when food was accidentally smeared or cups bumped into noses. 

Hanzo surprised himself with his appetite (or perhaps it was the good company in which he enjoyed his meal). Together he and Jesse cleared most of the heaped plate the cowboy had prepared. All that was left were a couple lonely triangles of toast. Jesse set the tray and the empty tea cups aside as Hanzo brushed the crumbs off the bed. 

They looked at each other. 

“Shower? Nap?”

Hanzo considered. He was much too full to move or lie down. “We can watch a movie?” Sitting up was a good compromise.

Jesse grinned. “Make yourself comfy, I’ll get my tablet.” 

Hanzo gathered the pillows into a nest and lay back as Jesse tossed his tablet on the bed and stripped until he was as bare as Hanzo. They settled against each other when Jesse got back into the bed, fitting comfortably against each other. There were lazy kisses pressed against available body parts- Hanzo’s head in Jesse’s case, and Jesse’s chest with Hanzo. 

They fell asleep before the movie ended. 

Hanzo woke first. Jesse was snoring softly. Propping himself on his elbow, Hanzo smiled as he watched the cowboy snooze. He could spend all day watching Jesse sleep. The curl of warmth in his chest was a pleasant feeling. However, his bladder was what woke him and he needed to head to the ensuite before he truly embarrassed himself. He heaved himself off the bed, in a better frame of mind now to handle the humiliating stumpy walk to his prosthetics. 

Legs on, he did his business and examined himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He didn’t look too bad. If his eyes were tired, his ever present, low lying headache was now gone. His mouth felt foul though, and he felt sorry for Jesse that he’d had to endure his morning breath. Not seeing a spare toothbrush, he settled for smearing some toothpaste on his finger for a rough scrub that at least left his mouth feeling fresher.

He wiped his face and found his phone to check his messages. There were ten from Genji wondering where he was. Hanzo sighed and considered ignoring them. Instead he sent off a quick text - _ Busy, go away - _ before turning back to the bed and Jesse. He froze when he saw the cowboy was awake.

The bigger man smiled and stretched lazily like a cat. He was powerful and strong looking, beautiful with restrained force. He held a hand out to Hanzo. “Hey there, beautiful. Whatcha want to do the rest of the day?”

Hanzo sat on the edge of the bed and Jesse’s arm loosely came around his waist. “We can’t spend the rest of the day in bed.”

McCree grunted happily, sitting up. “Well, honey, I’d be happy to let you go, but only on two conditions.”

The archer tilted his head. “Yes?” He received a kiss to his nose for his troubles. Jesse’s hair was a mess and he tried to smooth it down with hand. 

“Yeah. Ya gotta promise that we meet again soon.”

Hanzo considered this. “Is tonight too soon?”

Jesse grinned. “Second…”

“Yes?”

“I wanna wash you down again. Take good care of you.” He kissed Hanzo’s shoulder, his hand making slow patterns on his side. Jesse’s metal hand pressed against the small of his back, cold and hard, but still eagerly tracing the muscles of his back.

Hanzo felt his breath catch. “All right. Now?” 

Jesse stilled then  _ growled  _ in his chest.

Hanzo shuddered. He reached down and unfastened his prosthetics.

Jesse made a deep sound of appreciation. “So fucking gorgeous,” he growled, pressing his face in close to Hanzo’s. They shared breath before Jesse dipped in and nipped lightly at Hanzo’s mouth. His hand travelled down, skimming with a feathery touch across Hanzo’s skin, moving past his hip and trailing down his leg. His mouth moved, too, lipping and sucking his way to Hanzo’s throat. He found his pulse and laved a broad lick on the soft skin. His hand kneaded and rubbed Hanzo’s leg, briefly cupping the stump and digging his strong fingers in the muscle in a possessive massage. 

Hanzo drew in a ragged breath, gasping softly at the sensations, his eyes closed as his head tilted to the side, letting Jesse have full access to his neck as he clung to Jesse’s shoulder. He let himself drift along with the heightened feelings caused by Jesse’s ministrations

The mood had definitely changed. 

Jesse nipped him again. He bit lightly at his neck and made Hanzo jerk and bringing him back down to him. That hand wandered again to his other leg. Again Jesse cupped his stump with gentle possession. He massaged the scarred muscle lightly before running his blunt nails along the inside of Hanzo’s thigh. 

Hanzo’s breath stuttered. 

Jesse skirted around Hanzo’s groin, prompting a needy whine from the archer. His breath was hot on Hanzo’s neck.

“Wanna touch your pretty dick, Hanzo,” Jesse said, mouth pressed against the curve where neck and shoulder met, voice deep and raspy. He ignored Hanzo’s whine. “Been thinking about touching you for so long. It’s such a pretty cock, so long and straight. I just wanna get down there and rub my face in your cock and sac. They look so heavy, babe, you look so good for me.”

Hanzo had been ignoring how his cock felt between his legs, denying himself much needed attention. Jesse changed that. He was now all too aware of the hard sensitivity of his cock. His balls were drawn up high and his cock twitched each time Jesse’s hand brushed close. He didn’t dare look down, but he could feel the passing of air as Jesse moved around him. 

His breath stuttered again. 

“Please say yes, darlin’. I’ll treat ya just right. Grip you gentle when you need it, touch you lightly with my nails like this.” Jesse demonstrated, running his nails lightly on the soft skin of his balls.

Hanzo whined and bucked.

“I can tell you want it, babe. You’ll like it, I promise. I wanna play with you until you spill all over my hand. I want to taste your pretty skin, feel your sexy hardness in my mouth. And maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you suck my cock.”

The gasp Hanzo let out was needy and high pitched. 

“Yeah, you like that, don’cha? But that’s for later. Let me touch your cock, your gorgeous dick. Fucking gorgeous dick for a gorgeous man. Perfect. Beautiful. Superb.” Jesse’s hand left his thighs and stroked up from his abdomen to his chest. “I got more words for you, babe. So fucking  _ flawless. _ ” Without warning, he pinched a nipple between thumb and knuckle. Hanzo cried out, almost jerking out of bed.

“Please, babe,” Jesse continued as if he’d done nothing that shocked Hanzo's senses. “Let me? Please?” He nipped all the way up and down Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo knew there’d be marks left.

“J-Jesse…”

“Yes, darlin’?” 

“Y-yes, you can.”

“Can what, babe?”

Hanzo licked his lips, trying to organise his thoughts with effort. 

“You can touch my dick, Jesse.”

“Your what, Hanzo?”

Hanzo blinked, breathing stabilising as the questioning teased at him. 

“You can touch my… pretty dick.”

Jesse’s hand on him was almost electrifying. Hanzo jerked, arching his back in a soundless cry. Jesse’s hand was hot and rough with callouses, a shock to the body when his system had been denied for so long. 

Hanzo didn’t have time to moan. Jesse could tell how on edge he was. Capturing Hanzo’s mouth with his, he stroked his lover with a confident hand, bringing Hanzo to crying completion. He collapsed gasping on Jesse’s chest, body shuddering and shaking. The cowboy held him through this ordeal, murmuring sweet things into his hair. 

“Oh baby, you were so good. Pretty as a picture.” Jesse kissed his forehead. He was a warm, solid presence that Hanzo craved. The archer sighed, smiling, rubbing his face against the hair on Jesse’s sweaty chest. As his breathing slowed, he soon came to a realisation.

The cowboy still had his hand on Hanzo’s softening cock.

Jesse’s hand was large, warm as the rest of him, and covered in Hanzo’s drying cum. When he was sure he had Hanzo’s attention, he lifted his hand and brought it to his mouth. Catching Hanzo’s eyes, he licked fingers clean.

Hanzo’s breath faltered and held. 

Jesse’s eyes were so dark. 

“You want a taste, sugar? It’s like the rest of you, so good.” He held his hand to Hanzo’s lips. Eyes still caught by Jesse, he flicked his tongue out to lick his cum.

“Christ,” Jesse said, reverently. His voice grated pleasantly across Hanzo’s nerves.

Hanzo suddenly realised he had been aware of Jesse’s insistent erection for some time now. It pressed patiently into his side. 

“Babe, darlin’. Can ya sit up for me?” There was a catch in Jesse’s voice. Hanzo nodded, steadying himself with the cowboy’s help. Jesse got off the bed and stood. He lightly touched Hanzo’s mouth, roughly wiping his metal thumb across the kiss-swollen lower lip. He was gripping his own cock in his fleshl hand. “You got a real pretty mouth, you know that?” He jutted his hips forward, smearing the pooling precum against Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo was delighted to observe the stuttering of breath when he licked that smear away.

“You like sucking my dick, don’tcha?”

“Yes, Jesse,” said Hanzo in a breathy voice.

“Got a mouth made for my cock.” Jesse lightly held Hanzo’s jaw with just his fingers. He offered his cock to the shorter man. “Why don’t you get my dick nice and wet, sugar?”

Hanzo enjoyed the gasping sound Jesse made when his lips closed over the plump, red head of his cock. He let his tongue play with the tip, broadly swiping the precum off and sucking lightly.

Jesse’s hips jerked.

“Fuck, baby. You could have the devil cry for mercy with that mouth of yours.” Mouth parted, Jesse softly stroked Hanzo’s face. He made another deep rasp when Hanzo caressed his tongue on the underside of his cock. Hanzo wanted to smile but couldn’t. Jesse’s girth didn’t allow it. Moving slowly to encompass Jesse’s cock, however, was an excellent exchange. 

Jesse moaned. “You’re so good to me, darlin’. You could take all of me, couldn’t you? You’re so fucking perfect.” Hanzo was like a sponge for Jesse’s praises. 

And his smell. Oh heavens, Jesse’s thick musk filled his nostrils with each breath he took. His mouth watered. He moaned, taking in more of Jesse’s length. He liked the weight of Jesse’s cock on his tongue, and he could tell that Jesse loved how his tongue moved under him. He looked up to see Jesse looking down at him. The cowboy was, for want of a better word, entranced. Mouth slightly agape, Jesse looked like he had never seen anything better than what Hanzo was doing to his cock.

That only encouraged Hanzo to suck more of him in until he felt Jesse’s cock bump against the back of his mouth. He tried to grin at Jesse, but only dribbled out drool. Then he slid the thick length down into his throat. Jesse gave a strangled cry. 

Hanzo held him there until his lungs started to ache, then slowly slid him back out.

“Oh fuck, babe. You’re too good to me. You-”

Whatever Jesse was going to say, it was cut off in a startled squawk as Hanzo sucked all of Jesse’s cock in, burying his nose in the dark thatch of hair at the base of Jesse’s cock. Jesse drew a ragged breath and relaxed the grip he had on Hanzo’s hair. Hanzo hadn’t minded. 

“Babe, you’re killing me.” 

Hanzo withdrew completely, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “How would you like to finish?” The soft huskiness of Hanzo’s voice looked like it did something to Jesse. The bigger man groaned. He climbed back onto the bed. 

“I wanna kiss your mouth. You look so fucking delicious. So perfect,” he repeated, bumping his head forward to capture Hanzo’s reddened lips in his. There were shared moans as Hanzo eagerly kissed back. Jesse’s erection was hard against his stomach and Jesse moaned again when the archer wrapped his fingers around it. Jesse held him in his arms and they fell back on the bed. Hanzo slid his arm around Jesse’s neck and moved them both so he was lying on top of Jesse. A quick squeeze brought a cry from Jesse, then he moved his hand in a rapid motion. 

“Oh babe,” groaned Jesse. “Your hand, darlin’. You’re like magic. Babe. Sugar. You’re so nice, so good. Just like that, sugar. Please, babe, please, please-” Jesse jerked upwards as hot white streams spurted over Hanzo’s hand and Jesse’s stomach. The cowboy groaned deeply as his body shook, then settled. His head lolled back, a wide grin on his face though his eyes were hooded. Hanzo couldn’t help grinning back, and when he had Jesse’s attention again, he gave Jesse a taste of his own medicine by licking the cum from his hand. 

Jesse’s look of stunned bewitchment was worth it.

“So fucking beautiful,” he breathed. “You’re gorgeous.” Hanzo laughed softly, leaning down to kiss this cowboy who cared so much about him. “Wanted you for so long,” Jesse babbled in between kisses. He clutched Hanzo close. “Want to take care of you, be good to you.” He stopped only because Hanzo kissed him deeply.

“Wanna wipe you down,” murmured Jesse, when they broke for air. “Like last night. Get my hands over you, make you feel safe.”

Hanzo sighed happily, tucking his head under Jesse’s chin. “I feel safe already.” He was squeezed against Jesse’s broad chest. 

“Oh, babe.” 

They lay that way for a while before Jesse tapped him on the back. “C’mon, let’s shower. Don’t wanna dry all crusty like.”

Hanzo wrinkled his nose and sat up, reaching for his legs. Jesse made a disappointed noise. “I kinda want to carry you, if that’s okay.”

There was a soft laugh from Hanzo. “As you wish.” Jesse took him in his arms and only set him back down when they were in the shower. There was, as in all ensuites on base, a foldable bench in the shower. Jesse nudged it down with a toe, standing precariously on one leg, and was gentle when he lowered Hanzo down.

“How d’ya like your shower, darlin’?”

“Hot.” A pause. “Like you.”

Hanzo was treated to Jesse’s lovely blush. 

The hot spray filled the stall, and Jesse pulled down a bar of soap from the inset dish and began soaping him down. 

It wasn’t quite like last night. He was far less overwhelmed by sensation and emotion. Instead Hanzo sighed softly, leaning forward for a kiss. Jesse’s touch was much the same. Respectful, caring, almost worshipful. He lingered, his rough hands boldly exploring the heavy musculature of Hanzo’s body. 

Hanzo rested his hands on Jesse’s shoulders, letting himself feel worthy of the attention. It felt good just to let someone take the burden of his troubles. He closed his eyes, enjoying the rasp of beard against his skin as he exchanged kisses with Jesse, savoured the strong hands that reverently soaped his body. Doubt was a leaden weight in his stomach, but it was something he could ignore for now. 

He sighed again, an exhale to ease the stress in his shoulders. He took the bar of soap from Jesse and lathered his hands to wash the cowboy’s back.

“How long have you been in love with me?”

The cowboy froze, his hands over Hanzo’s ribs.

“A little while,” he admitted into Hanzo’s neck. “Been wanting you for a couple months. Didn’t say nothing cause I didn’t want to spook ya. It’s okay, right? I know you’re not there yet with me.”

Hanzo nodded, eyes still closed. “It… has been a long time since I have been touched by someone who loved me.”

He still wasn’t sure he deserved it.

Love was a heady, addictive drug.

“Love me,” he breathed.

Hanzo spread his legs, and leaned forward, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder, his arms resting on Jesse’s back. 

Jesse’s arms came around him in turn.

He surrendered himself to Jesse’s love and care. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be room for one more chapter after this. We'll see ;)


End file.
